Disculpa…¿¡Quién dijiste que mató a Ozai?
by Yuesita
Summary: Momo y Appa tienen una nueva misión: matar a Ozai.¿Podrán hacerlo? un fic appaxmomo, con acción, aventura y ¿moda?
1. Las aventuras de Momo y Appa

Aquí toy con otro fic!!Salió de mi imaginación y la colaboración de la imaginación de mi amiga Suky en una noche de delirios Ô.Ô, y que delirios U…

Bueno, básicamente este fic sólo tendrá tres capítulos nn, y advierto que no es ni zutara ni tong ni soki ni nada de eso ¬¬…ya van a ver de que se trata jijiji.

No esperen mucho ya que los capítulos van a ser muy cortos nn.

_Disculpa…¿¡Quién dijiste que mató a Ozai?! _

_Capítulo uno: las aventuras de Momo y Appa_

Era un lindo día, el sol brillaba intensamente, había esponjosas nubes alrededor y una suave brisa que mecía los cabellos de nuestros protagonistas, que estaban sentados en el lomo de Appa, en busca de un maestro tierra.

-Me pregunto si encontraremos a algún buen maestro tierra-dijo Aang, mirando distraído al bello paisaje.

-Tenlo por seguro-lo tranquilizó Katara con una bella sonrisa. Aang se sonrojó.

-Me pregunto-dijo Sokka, imitando las recientes palabras del joven Avatar-si encontraremos…¡¡¡¡ALGO DE COMER!!!-sus acompañantes rieron, ajenos a lo que estaba pasando enfrente de ellos mismos. Un apuesto (???) lémur miraba de reojo al bisonte flechado…

-Oye Appa-dijo Momo, en idioma animalesco (Nda: WTF??!!!!O.o)-¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?

-No sé-contestó en el mismo idioma-estos niños me tienen cansado, dicen que están hartos de pelear y que tienen hambre, pero ¡¿y nosotros qué?! No como desde hace días y encima los tengo que transportar, que me ven ¿cara de taxi? ¬¬U-se quejó Appa.

-Entiendo tu descontento amigo, la única manera de alimentarme es robándole a Sokka TOT

-Momo…en realidad, tú eres el único que me comprendes-Appa le dirigió una mirada cariñosa a Momo. Momo se sonrojó fuertemente (Nda:¿desde cuándo los lémures se sonrojan? ¿Y desde cuándo los bisontes voladores dirigen miradas cariñosas…? W-T-F??!!)-Momo…no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento…

-¿Qué sientes Appa? No dudes en decirlo…-Momo se emocionó.

-Momo yo…yo….

-¿Si…?

-Yo…¡¡¡¡TE AMO!!!!-para nuestros queridos amigos humanos, esto sonó como un gran quejido por parte de Appa, y se apresuraron a darle algo de comer-Miserables…-susurró Appa.

-Appa…-dijo Momo, apenas Aang se hubo quedado satisfecho del estado de Appa.-yo también te amo, pero…-las lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Momo-¡¡Nuestro amor es imposible!!

-Momo, ¿por qué dices eso?-los ojos de Appa mostraron tristeza.

-Es que nuestras razas son distintas…

-Mi amor por ti es tan grande que ignoraría nuestros orígenes-respondió el bisonte.

-Yo también Appa, yo también y tienes razón…pero debemos cuidar del niño calvo ¬¬U y esperar a que derrote al tonto señor del fuego.

-Eso no es problema-Appa empezó a descender, cosa que alertó a nuestros "protagonistas".

-¡¡Appa, aún no es hora del almuerzo!!-chilló Sokka.-¡¡YIP YIP!!-pero Appa no respondió al pedido- Sujétate fuerte, Momo-indicó, y el lémur siguió su consejo, tomándose fuertemente del pelo del bisonte. Appa aterrizó y de una fuerte sacudida, se deshizo de los molestos humanos y partió, dejándolos a la deriva junto a su querido Momo…

Luego de estar lo suficientemente lejos, la extraña pareja no pudo evitar dar un grito de alegría.

-Antes de todo, deberíamos parar y hacer un plan-sugirió Momo, así que se detuvieron en un simpático lugar con una limpia laguna y árboles llenos de frutas. Los hambrientos animales no lo pudieron evitar y se abalanzaron a sus las frutas, se dieron un buen baño y jugaron en el agua juntos, hasta que, luego de tanto tiempo sin una apetitosa comida ni un buen baño, se tiraron en el piso a descansar como se debe.

-Momo…estoy tan feliz de estar contigo…

-Yo también mi querido Appa-y se fundieron en un romántico beso (Nda: me pregunto como lo habrán hecho sin que Momo termine en el estomago de Appa…)y tuvieron una noche apasionada (Nda:…voy a tener pesadillas…!!!!TOT)

A la mañana siguiente, tuvieron un suculento desayuno y formularon un plan…

-Bien, ya está, el plan es perfecto e infalible-dijo Momo orgulloso, y juntos partieron hacia la Nación del Fuego…

-¿Estás listo Momo?-dijo preocupado el bisonte flechado.

-Si…-el lémur llevaba en sus manitas un cuchillo y una botella de dudosa procedencia.-espérame en la cueva, cielo.-Y Momo abrió sus brazos y partió hacia el palacio del Señor del Fuego, que se encontraba en frente de la cueva en la que se refugiaban.

-Suerte cariño…-murmuró Appa, quién se quedó mirando hasta que su amado desapareció en el horizonte.-Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo…-dicho esto, Appa dio media vuelta, internándose en la oscuridad, listo para salir volando en cualquier momento.

Momo se internó con cuidado, y, para su suerte, ningún soldado advirtió de su presencia. Con sigilo, se acercó a dónde seguro estaría el Señor del Fuego: La Cámara de Guerra. Había cuatro soldados vigilando su entrada, y no le costó mucho deshacerse de ellos: dejó la botella cerca (que era una bebida para dormir, aunque le pusieron una etiqueta que decía que era sake.) Los soldados, emocionados, convinieron en que un traguito cada uno no les vendría mal (suficiente cantidad como para dormirlos unas horas) pero se tomó un cuarto de botella cada uno (que justos) y quedaron casi inconscientes. Momo sonrió y se internó en los aposentos del Señor del Fuego, _**Ozai**…_

Ozai se encontraba en su típico asiento de siempre, rodeado de fuego y de aquellos molesto dragones…

-Ya te dije _Ozi_ que te _dejé_ el bigote que te queda re _sesi_.-opinó el dragón rojo.

-Nada que ver, córtatelo mi amor, no escuches a este dragón de porquería que no sabe ni hablar ¬¬…-el dragón azul parecía ser bastante _afeminado…_

-El odio es _muto_ azulito, ¬¬…

-Se dice mutuo- corrigió pacientemente Ozai(???)- y ninguno de ustedes tiene sentido de la moda, además se re-perdieron la fashion week, yo también porque tengo que atender de asuntos de guerra, pero ustedes ni se acordaron, ¡¡Están re out por dios!!-opinó Ozai, mientras Momo pensaba _"¿Así es el o gran y temeroso Señor del Fuego en la intimidad…?En fin…"_-Momo se acercó y con un rápido movimiento, mató de una puñalada a los dos estúpidos dragones.

-¡¡Momo, o mi querido Momo, me salvaste de las garras de esos dragones tan fuera de moda!!-Ozai estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar.-Por fin mi querido Momo…esperé por tanto tiempo que me vinieras a salvar, y, oye, ¿sabes que soy viudo, no…?-Ozai suspiró-Momo…¡¡¡CÁSATE CON MIGO!!!-Momo rodó los ojos, y mató a Ozai con otra puñalada-Ohhhhh, estoy muriendo de amor…Momo…-estas fueron las últimas palabras del Lord del Fuego, y Momo volvió con su querido Appa…

Appa estaba nervioso, ¡Y Momo no volvía! Pero…una sombra…

-¡¡¡¡MOMO!!!!¿¿¿¿COMO TE FUE CARIÑO????-Momo le contó a su amante con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado, y huyeron de allí, tuvieron 26 hijos y vivieron felices para siempre con su amigo Peter Pan en el País de Nunca Jamás.(Nda:rimó!!!)

FIN

Un final inesperado, eh??Quien lo diría, Ozai enamorado de Momo y los dragones con poco estilo…

En el siguiente capítulo se narrara que pasó con el grupo de Aang cuando Appa y Momo los abandonaron. No sé si va a aparecer Zuko, pero bueh…

Para los zutarianos(honores a Irrel) tengo un fic recién salido del horno (???).

Saludos y dejen reviews!!!!

Luli-Chan


	2. Las aventuras del trio avatar

Y acá vuelvo con la segunda parte!!! muchas gracias por sus reviews,me alentaron mucho :D y apenas leí el ultimo que me llego me puse las pilas y me puse a escribir!!!!

Contesto reviews:

Suky: si amiga, ya viste lo subí!!!!Después de delirar por teléfono termine haciéndolo posta!!!!SEXO APASIONADO MOMOXAPPA!!!XDDDDDD!!!TKD!!!!

RADIKA SUNDARI:"algo"?!!!!MUY absurdos!!!!!!si, son tiernitos :3. Y Ozai si, es metro, y está bien al tanto de toda la moda de la Nación del Fuego!!!!(Compra a semanalmente la revista:"Chica de Fuego" es que se siente identificado xD)y…que es killerpollo???O.o

Fer-yih:muchas gracias!!!yo misma me reia mientras escribía (que egocéntrica soy, por dios.bueno,es que era gracioso xDDD)y Aang hace eso porque ES CALVO!!!!mentira XDDD, y QUE BUENO QUE SUBES SUBE YA QUIERO LEER YA YA YA YA YA YA!!!!(quedo claro no??XDDD)

Alexandra:gracias!!!!me alegra que te hayas reído, y espero que no te hayan mirado muy mal en el cyber xDD, y como yo también dije, si, que pesadilla que da, AY NO QUIERO NI PENSARLO!!!!!me da escalofríos….y no necesitas un psicólogo para superarlo, basta con un budín de limón nn.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo!!!y ahora, el capi dos!!!

_Disculpa…¿¡Quién dijiste que mató a Ozai!_

_Capítulo dos: las aventuras del trío Avatar._

Era un lindo día, el sol brillaba intensamente, había esponjosas nubes alrededor y una suave brisa que mecía los cabellos de nuestros protagonistas, que estaban sentados en el lomo de Appa, en busca de un maestro tierra.

-Me pregunto si encontraremos a algún buen maestro tierra-dijo Aang, mirando distraído al bello paisaje.

-Tenlo por seguro-lo tranquilizó Katara con una bella sonrisa. Aang se sonrojó.

-Me pregunto-dijo Sokka, imitando las recientes palabras del joven Avatar-si encontraremos…¡¡¡¡ALGO DE COMER!!!-sus acompañantes rieron.

-¿Creen que pueda hacer bien tierra control?

-Aang, yo creo en ti-dijo con una dulce sonrisa Katara. Aang se sonrojó brutalmente, y Sokka no tardó en burlarse.

-Dame un besito mi amor aquí, aquí-Sokka fruncía los labios y abrazó a Aang-Mi aangsito lindo,¡como te quiero!-Katara se rió a carcajadas y Aang le pegó suavemente en el hombro a Sokka, extremadamente sonrojado (Nda: no piensen mal, fue por Katara), entonces, se escuchó un potente gruñido: era Appa. Aang se apresuró a darle algo de comer y luego volvió con sus amigos, y siguieron charlando tranquilamente. Pero de repente, Appa empezó a aumentar la velocidad, pero en picada…

-¡¡Appa, aún no es hora del almuerzo!!-chilló Sokka.-¡¡YIP YIP!!-pero Appa no respondió al pedido, y aterrizó en el pasto, y de una fuerte sacudida los sacó de su lomo y se fue.

-¡¡¡Oh, no!!!-exclamó Aang-¡¡¡Se llevó a Momo también!!!

-¿Que haremos ahora?-dijo Sokka, desesperanzado-sin Appa tendremos que caminar¡¡y encima se llevó nuestras cosas y todas las provisiones!!-la única que no había reaccionado era Katara, que tenía cara de shock.

-¿Katara…?-nada-¿Katara, estás bien?-insistió el monje.

-Ca…caminemos-fue lo único que dijo, se paró y comenzó a caminar. Sus compañeros intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, se encogieron de hombros y la siguieron

… ... ...

Caminaron por horas y horas, tratando de seguir su antiguo rumbo, en silencio. El único que no permanecía callado era Sokka, que cantaba algo para distraerse…

-Y yo que pagué la cena anoche,ehhhhh, estaba muy rica nena en especial LAS PAPAS!!!!!!!Y LA CARNE DE FOCA ESTABA TAN SALADA, OH SI!!!!NENA, NO ME IGNORES MÁS QUE ME RUGE LA PANZAAAAAA!!!!-definitivamente cantar no era lo de Sokka, que fue silenciado por un extraño cubo de hielo, y una fuerte ráfaga de viento.-Solo quería alegrar el ambiente…-se excusó

-O dejarnos sordos ¬¬-dijo Katara. El tiempo pasó y cayó la noche, y no los aplastó por que tenían un paraguas.

-Tendríamos que acampar-comentó Aang-la pregunta es con que…-así que se las ingeniaron y pusieron un montón de hojas en el piso y se fueron a dormir.

_En el sueño de Aang…_

_Aang se miró sobresaltado a si mismo en un espejo, y se sorprendió de su vestimenta: estaba vestido como un rockero .De repente, entró Suki y le dijo:_

"_Aangie quédate quietito que te maquillo…"-Aang tenía cara de "estoy traumado y que" y en menos de lo que canta un gallo salió a un escenario y dio el mejor concierto de rock del mundo. Cuando volvió a su camarín, lo esperaban un montón de chicas sexies y gente que ya conocía: Sokka, Katara, incluso Roku(vestido de bailarina), Jeong-Jeong (que miraba con picardía a Kanna), Kanna, Pakku(que miraba con odio a Jeong-Jeong), Bumi, Iroh, el Señor del Fuego, Zuko, Azula, Mai, Jet y Ty Lee._

_Las hermosas chicas empezaron a acariciar a Aang y este se sentía el chico más lindo del mundo _(Nda: que egocéntrico que nos salió el muchachito ¬¬…)_ pero la imagen de la bella maestra agua le vino a la mente._

_-Chicas, yo…amo a otra, lo siento-eh intentó zafarse de sus brazos, pero las chicas no lo soltaban._

_-Aangie, Aangie-suspiró una- aquella a la que amas no te ama…ama a otro._

_-¡¿QUÉ, A QUIÉN?!-Aang se exaltó un poquito nomás. Su mirada viajó a Katara, que estaba mirando a… ¡¿IROH?! pero este miraba a…¡¿Zuko?!, pero este miraba a Sokka, quién miraba a Pakku, que miraba a Kanna, que miraba a Jeong-Jeong, que miraba a Kanna(parece que estos eran los únicos que se correspondían) este era mirado por Zhao (que se había metido), que era mirado por Ty Lee, que era mirada por Mai, que era mirada por Appa, que era mirado por Momo, que era mirado por Ozai, que era mirado por Aang por que seguía la cadena de miradas y a Jet lo habían tirado por una ventana. Y Roku seguía bailando junto a Bumi, y entre ellos si que se lanzaban miradas. Aang se quedó paralizado: eso era una PESADILLA!!_

Aang se despertó de un salto, asustado. Se relajó al saber que era una pesadilla eh inmediatamente despertó a sus amigos y siguieron viajando.

… ... ...

La charla entre Katara y Sokka era calurosa; definir si el pollo era más rico que el cerdo era algo que valía la pena discutir, en cambio Katara opinaba que discutir sobre que harían ahora era más interesante. De repente, Aang los calló.

-Escuchen…-murmuró, así que los hermanos guardaron silencio y efectivamente, algo se oía a lo lejos, una voz que decía…

-Nadaremos, nadaremos, en el mar el mar el mar, que hay que hacer nadar nadar-y el extraño repetía una y otra ves aquella cancioncita. Se acercaron lentamente hacía la voz, y se sorprendieron al ver quién era…

-Príncipe Zuko, es un lago, no el mar-intentó explicar Iroh-se que lo de anoche fue duro pero…

-Tienes razón tío, no es el mar-el ex-general sonrío al ver que su sobrino había recuperado la cordura-es el océano.-o tal ves no. El dragón advirtió de su presencia y los invitó a pasar, y observaron sorprendidos como Zuko se tiraba al lago y empezaba a gritar como un desquiciado que se ahogaba cuando el agua le llegaba un poco más abajo e los hombros, y luego reía como un loco. Nuestros protagonistas miraron interrogantes a Iroh, este suspiró y empezó a explicar…

-Ayer-comenzó-estábamos los dos paseando por la zona, y vimos a aquel bisonte suyo volando. Aunque Zuko ya no quiere perseguir mas al avatar-esto los impresionó mucho- le extrañó ver que el bisonte iba solo y con el lémur ese, y cuando va solo normalmente se mete en las nubes o algo así, pero no lo hizo.

Así que lo seguimos y bueno, parece que el lémur y el bisonte…bueno…ejem…estaban…-tosió un poco. Los demás, al entender la indirecta, se shockearon.-y ha estado así de loco desde entones.-pero fue interrumpido por su sobrino loco.

-¡¡¡¡¡BASTA DE CHARLA A LO TORTUGA, EXIGO MIS DERECHOS COMO ANIMAL, ME VOY A QUEJAR CON GREEN PEACE!!!!¡¡¡¡YO QUIERO MI TORTUGA, MI MEJOR AMIGA, PORQUE YO SOY UN GATO, MIREN, MIAUUUUU!!!!-la cara de los demás era un poema: Zuko estaba realmente traumado. Entonces, pasó por ahí Manuelita la tortuga, que iba cantando una linda canción…

_Manuelita vivía en Pehuajó  
pero un día se marchó.  
Nadie supo bien por qué  
a París ella se fue,  
un poquito caminando  
y otro poquitito a pie. _

_Manuelita, Manuelita  
Manuelita, dónde vas  
con tu traje de malaquita  
y tu paso tan audaz. _

_Manuelita una tarde se miró  
en un charco y se afligió.  
Dijo: –"Yo no sé por qué  
estoy arrugándome  
si desde hace 80 años  
tengo un cutis de bebé"._

_Manuelita, Manuelita  
Manuelita, dónde vas  
con tu traje de malaquita  
y tu paso tan audaz. _

_Manuelita una vez se enamoró  
de un tortugo que pasó.  
Dijo: –" Qué podré yo hacer?  
Vieja no me va a querer;  
en Europa y con paciencia  
me podrán embellecer". _

_Manuelita, Manuelita  
Manuelita, dónde vas  
con tu traje de malaquita  
y tu paso tan audaz. _

_Manuelita por fin llegó a París  
en los tiempos del rey Luis.  
Se escondió bajo un colchón  
cuando la revolución,  
y al oír la Marsellesa  
se asomó con precaución. _

_Manuelita, Manuelita  
Manuelita, dónde vas  
con tu traje de malaquita  
y tu paso tan audaz. _

_En la tintorería de París  
la pintaron con barniz,  
la plancharon en francés  
del derecho y del revés,  
le pusieron peluquita  
y botines en los pies. _

_Manuelita, Manuelita  
Manuelita, dónde vas  
con tu traje de malaquita  
y tu paso tan audaz. _

_Tantos años tardó en cruzar el mar,  
que allí se volvió a arrugar,  
y por eso regresó  
vieja como se marchó,  
a buscar a su tortugo  
que la espera en Pehuajó._

Y Zuko, con una mirada de loco, cambió la letra…

_Zukito vivía en la Nación del Fuego  
pero un día se exilió.  
Nadie supo bien por qué  
a navegar él se fue,  
un poquito caminando  
y otro poquitito a pie. _

_Zukito, Zukito  
Zukito, dónde vas  
con tu traje de soldadito  
y tu paso tan audaz. _

_Zukito una tarde se miró  
en un charco y se afligió.  
Dijo: –"Yo no sé por qué  
estoy enloqueciéndome  
si desde hace 80 años  
busco al avatar"._

_Zukito,Zukito  
Zukito, dónde vas  
con tu traje de soldadito  
y tu paso tan audaz. _

_Zukito una vez se enamoró  
de una maestra agua que pasó.  
Dijo: –" Qué podré yo hacer?  
Loco no me va a querer;  
en el Norte y con paciencia  
me podrán normalizar". _

_Zukito,Zukito  
Zukito, dónde vas  
con tu traje de soldadito  
y tu paso tan audaz. _

_Zukito por fin llegó al Norte  
en los tiempos del rey Ozai.  
Se escondió bajo un puente  
cuando la revolución,  
y al oír la trompeta  
se asomó con precaución. _

_Zukito,Zukito  
Zukito, dónde vas  
con tu traje de soldadito  
y tu paso tan audaz. _

_En la tintorería del Norte  
lo pintaron con barniz  
lo plancharon "a lo hielo"  
del derecho y del revés,  
le peinaron el pelito  
y le curaron la cicatriz.. _

_Zukito,Zukito  
Zukito, dónde vas  
con tu traje de soldadito  
y tu paso tan audaz. _

_Tantos años tardó en cruzar el mar,  
que allí se volvió a enloquecer,  
y por eso regresó  
loco como se marchó,  
a buscar a su Katara  
que la espera en el Sur._

Katara se sonrojó violentamente, Aang gruñó, molesto, y Sokka hizo un ademán de tener hambre. Iroh no comentó nada, se acercó a sobrino con cautela, que había capturado a la tortuga manuelita, que chillaba por sus derechos de autor.

-Zuko…-el Príncipe se dio la vuelta y le mostró la tortuga-¿eh…?

-Quiero té-todos se quedaron O.O.-de tortuga-añadió.

-P-pero no existe-dijo Iroh

-NO ME IMPORTA QUIERO TÉ DE TORTUGA Y QUIERO UNA SANDÍA CON FORMA DE TORTUGA Y UNA TORTUGA TATUADA Y UNA TORTUGA BAILARINA Y…-y Zuko continuó con su pedido de tortugas, hasta que se cansó y se durmió.

-O.O…-esa era la cara de todos excepto de Katara que estaba así: O/////O.

Se sentaron a cenar, e Iroh les contó con más detalle lo que habían visto, y que parece que se habían ido a la Nación del Fuego (Momo y Appa). Luego, Katara se acercó a Zuko con un poco de agua entre las manos. Aang bufó, celoso. Siempre había sospechado de que a Zuko le atraía Katara, pero no le preocupaba como "rival" porque:

1) Era de la Nación del Fuego y Katara odia a esa gente.

2) Intentaba capturar al Avatar que era la última esperanza del mundo, para entregárselo a Ozai, el Señor del Fuego.

3) Se hacía el calvo pero no le salía.

4) En ves de un hermoso tatuajes como lo eran sus flechas, el tenía una horrible cicatriz.

5) Era un Príncipe.

6) Su nombre empezaba con Z de…em…Zarzamora.

Pero ahora, con su locura había confesado sus sentimientos y Aang estaba FURIOSO y CELOSO.

(Nda: se que dije que no habría zutara pero no me pude resistir nn)

Katara se acercó a Zuko, que en sueños murmuraba "tortugas…si…vengan a mí…yo soy su rey, y les daré todas las latas de sardina que quieran, y muchos caballos naranjas…" y con su Agua-Control, curó el trauma de Zuko. Zuko abrió sin hache (???) lentamente los ojos y dijo, en un susurro…:

-Tú… ¿eres una tortuga?

-No, pero si quieres puedo ser tu tortuga-Katar lo miró dulcemente. Y decidieron ir a caminar para aclarar un par de puntos.

Mientras tanto, Iroh preparaba té (como no), Sokka comía (que raro) y Aang hacía un muñeco vudú que tenía en el ojo izquierdo, una extraña mancha…

Al rato, el grupo partió, junto con Iroh y Zuko (que se mandaba miraditas con olor a pasto a Katara y viceversa) rumbo a la Nación del Fuego a rescatar a Momo y a Appa, pero no llegaron a su destino. La gente celebraba la muerte de Ozai, y felicitaba a Aang, que no entendía nada, pero fingió y se ganó una que otra cosa.

En los libros de historia hay batallas narradas entre Aang y Ozai, pero lo que no saben es que Aang y Ozai nunca supieron como era el otro (o por lo menos no en persona: Ozai lo vio en la revista "Chica de Fuego" como el número 7 en los más hot del mundo y Aang lo vio en la portada de "Malo malito" como ganador del premio anual de "malo malito" al más malo de los últimos diez años.)

Zuko asumió al trono, mató a Azula e hizo paz en los reinos, pero también se casó con Katara, tuvo hijos y creo el zoológico de tortugas más raro y grande del mundo.

Sokka se hizo famoso con una línea internacional de supermercados que se llamaba "Supermercados APPA" con el lema de "¡¡¡Come hasta que quedes gordo como un bisonte volador con una flecha en la cabeza!!!"

Aang se frustró, y se deprimió por su mala suerte, y todos los días tenía mala suerte. Intentó matarse tirándose de una montaña estilo Himalaya pero tuvo tanta mala suerte que sobrevivió, así que buscó pareja y se casó con una linda maestra tierra que se llamaba Rana por sus ojos verde rana y su ropa verde rana y su pelo castaño verde rana (???)

Iroh hizo la cadena más grande de té del mundo, y actualmente vive en el Palacio de la Nación del Fuego junto a su sobrino y su esposa.

FIN

SIIIIII!!!!!SOLO ME QUEDA UN CAPITULO MASSSS!!!!!

Se que dije que no haría ni zutara ni nada peor no me pude resistir xDDD.

El próximo y último capítulo va a tratar sobre el último día de vida del Señor del Fuego y ahí concluirá el fic.

Besos y dejen reviews!!!!

Luli-Chan


	3. Las aventuras de Ozai

SEHH!AL FIN! Se que me he tardado mucho….(mucho?¬¬…eso es decir poco TOT)

Bueno, no sé por que debo dar las excusas de siempre, ya saben, el colegio, la vida ,el aire, los perros, el heladero que se quedó atascado en mi ventana y que por las noches intentas venderme helado de chocolate con nueces... lo de siempre n.n.

Pero principalmente me costó, porque intenté superar al capítulo dos, que es el mejor, incluso yo, la escritora siempre que lo leo me rio XD(que egocéntrica XD) espero que les guste mucho nnUUU…y disculpen la tardanza!aquí la respuesta a los r/r:

Chica93: me allegro de que te haya gustado, y lo del beso es muy traumente o.o…aquí el último chap!

ShinobuByako: si, nuestro querido Zuzu la pasó mal. Y si todavía te duele el estómago tomate un té de tortuga

Kyoshi-C: gracias n.n y si, pobrecito…pero la vida es cruel y azul besos

Suky:anya n.n YEAH!APPA ROCKS XD!

Naty Kim: sip, lo de aangie fue muy fuerte pero bueno uu. ARRIBA EL ZUTARA ÒWÓ!y la cadena de "amor" me costó bastante u.u. aca lo continue x)!y gracias por preocuparte amigaa!te amo y lo sabes un n.n

Grey Night: me alegro que te guste mi decisión de que sea zutara n.n, y lo de las tortugas, que bueno que te gustó pk….es genial xD!(tengo un trauma con esa cancion u.u)

Fer-yih: gracias!jeje, me quedo muy gracioso no?me alegro que t haya gustado n.n

RADIKA SUNDARI: KYAAA!YAOIII!(SASUNARUUUU *¬*)perdon, me dejé llevar n.n U. Me gusta el yaoi pero no el aang x sokka…bah, no importa xD. Así que eso es killer pollo omg o.o…zuzu desnudo *hemorragia nasal* y por lo de momo y appa… la respuesta a todas tu preguntas es esta: MAGIAAAA OWO! Aguanten las tortugas xD

Maga-azul: cofcofzutarafantoocofcof…seh, aguante manuelita XD!

_Disculpa…¿¡Quién dijiste que mató a Ozai!__?_

_Capítulo número tres: el último día de Lady…digo, Lord Ozai._

Se escucharon unos ruidos._ Nock nock, señor del Fuego Ozai, señor…_Ozai se levantó, disgustado por la interrupción de su hermoso sueño y mató al tipo que osó molestarlo. Se cambió, una simple toalla para tomarse un baño, listo para ir a lavarse los dientes y afrontar la guerra…

-Sex bomb sex bomb, you're my sex bomb, and you can give it to me when I need to come along-cantaba el hombre-oh, que sexy soy-comentó, y le lanzó un beso volador a su reflejo en el espejo. Inmediatamente se metió en la ducha, cantando otras canciones…-un cocherito leré me dijo anoche leré que si quería leré pasear en coche leré y yo le dije leré con gran salero leré no quiero coche leré que me mareo LERÉÉÉÉÉ!-entonó, y cuando tanteó en busca de su shampoo, descubrió la horrible realidad…

…le habían comprado shampoo para rulos sedosos,¡Y EL TENÍA EL PELO LISO Y SEDOSO, POR DIOS, QUE GRAN ERROR!El "temible" Señor del Fuego tuvo que terminar su baño, cambiarse e ir a hablar con su asistente, indignado. Y en el camino, mató a alguien para desquitarse.

-¡ESTÚPIDO ASISTENTE, COMO PUDISTE CONFUNDIR MI SHAMPOO, NO VE QUE ES FUNDAMENTAL PARA MI VIDA!-chilló Ozai.

-D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-isculpe señor, no lo había notado-dijo el asistente, atemorizado.-¿Es fundamental para la g-g-g-g-uerra, señor?

-Claro que no, idiota ¬¬, es fundamental para mi imagen DEBO VERME HERMOSO LAS 27 HORAS AL DÍA.-el hombre levantó la voz, y su asistente le indicó, temblando como un flan de frambuesa:

-¿N-n-no se-se-rán veinte-veinti-cuatro, señor?

-¡NO ME CUESTIONES, SI YO DIGO QUE SON 27 SON 27!-y enfadado, lo mató.

Luego de eso, y después de haberse lavado el pelo con el shampoo correspondiente y vestirse como un rey, el temible Ozai fue a tomar su desayuno. Una sirvienta le sirvió su desayuno y lo miró pícaramente…

-¡Y TÚ QUÉ ME MIRAS!-chilló nuevamente Ozai.

-No se enfade señor, pero miraba su pelo, hoy está especialmente liso y sedoso.-contestó la joven.

-¿Enserio lo crees?-la muchacha podría afirmar, con horror, que su rey portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Se lo juro, señor.-pero los dedos cruzados tras sus espaldas no convencieron al rey de la Nación del Fuego…y la mató.

-Ya maté a tres personas hoy-sonrió-, ¿o eran cuatro? Esperen unos dos…cinco…siete… ¿después que seguía, ocho o 628?um…nunca aprendí a contar…bueno, no importa, mi instinto asesino está completo :3.-así que nuestro amo y señor, decidió que era un buen momento de tomar una siesta…

_En el sueño de Ozai_

_Ozai abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con un montón de gente, mal vestida y mal peinada, ¡Y CON LOS ZAPATOS MAL COMBINADOS! "Me recuerdan a Azula…"pensó con fastidio el hombre._

_-Disculpe, ¿Por casualidad sabe el motivo de esta fila?-preguntó amablemente al último de la larga cola._

_-Si señor, vamos a ver a Roku en su concierto de ballet.-vaya, ¿Roku bailaba ballet? "Me pregunto si su tutú estará en onda" El Señor del Fuego, cansado de tener que pensar en la cola que haría para ver a su antepasado, mató a todos los de la cola, y al que vendía lo boletos, y pasó muy contento a la sala, que estaba extrañamente llena. Se sentó en las filas, pidió una Coca-Cola y unas palomitas. Y la función comenzó…_

_Roku entró al escenario, vestido de bailarina, con un tutú rosado. Al hacer su aparición, el público aplaudió entusiasmado,y tras una reverencia, Roku empezó a bailar unos pasos de ballet. Desde su butaca, Ozai comía palomitas de maíz con sus piernas bien estiradas mirando fijamente al bailarín. Cuando este hizo un movimiento espectacularmente fem-digo, artístico, levantando un pierna en lo alto, Ozai pudo ver su ropa interior. No. Combinaba._

_-AHHHHH-Gritó. Toda la sala lo miró extrañado.- Y yo que pensaba que estabas en la onda. DAH, NO! ESOS CALZONES DE MICKEY MOUSE CON CORAZONES SON TAAAAN DEL SIGLO PASADO.-Iracundo por tal tremendo error, Ozai se puso a escupir fuego cual dragón, hasta le salieron alitas y todo. La gente empezó a correr desesperada, pero se pensaron su huída dos veces al ver a Roku escapar de puntitas de pie y dando saltitos de bailarina, digo bailarín. Así que entre llamaradas dragoninas hicieron una pequeña asamblea que culminó en una organizada fuga de los espectadores bailando una divertida conga._

_Cuando todos ya se habían ido, Ozai se sintió solo y feo. Las alas dragoninas no pegaban con lo que llevaba puesto, así que se fue al escenario a practicar ballet._

_En uno de sus giros se cruzó con su hija Azula. Venía mal vestida, como siempre, pero le regaló un moño rosita y salió de ahí muy rápida y misteriosamente. Hasta miraba para los costados con nervios como en las pelis._

_-¡Ay es rosita, mi color preferido!-contento por el rosita, se lo puso de lo más pancho y se fue a mirar a un espejo para encontrarse con la cruda realidad._

_-Este moño no es rosita…ES MAGENTA, HE SIDO ENGAÑADO OTRA VEZ POR LA MALVADA AZULA QUE NO SABE COMBINAR LOS COLORES, DAHHH OBVIAMENTE EL MAGENTA ES MUY FUERTE PARA QUE PEGUE CON EL ROJO!HIJA INÚTIIIIIIIIIIIL!-Y entre llamaradas y promesas de muerte a su única hija, todo se volvió negro…_

Ozai se levantó agitado, y fue corriendo a su tocador para comprobar que estuviese bien combinado. Fue un alivio para sí, pero la ira que sentía con su hija- que hasta en los sueños no tenía sentido de la moda- no pudo ser calmada. Así que decidió ir al jardín a tranquilizarse un poco y tomar aire fresco, que hace muy bien al cutis.

Y ahí se sentó Ozai, con su equipo (un bloc de dibujo y lápices de colores) y unas fotos…

-En este lugar solían venir mucho mi mujer y mi hijo…-dijo mirando el lago con los pato-tortugas.-no la extraño a Ursa-mirada asesina-, usaba mi shampoo y por eso su pelo era más lindo, menos mal que se murió ¬¬…y Zuko…-miró una de las fotos, entres ellas, Zuko peleando con su calva y su colita con el Avatar y su grupo, Zuko con el pelo recién cortado, y todos sus avances, hasta la foto que Katara le está tocando la cicatriz y el labio…-esa niña ¬¬, de la Tribu Agua, ¿Quién se cree que es tocando de esa manera tan descarada a MI Zuko ¬¬? Es tan hermoso-suspiró Ozai-la verdad yo lo amo mucho, pero el incesto está mal visto por aquí-suspiró triste, y con un sospechoso olor a patito de hule-, así que me tuve que conformar con exiliarlo y hacerle una cicatriz. La cicatriz es fea, pero le da un toque…"el chico de la cicatriz", ah…-volvió a suspirar, como un enamorado-es tan lindo _ , pero esa niña ¬¬…que no me lo toque o la mato personalmente. Y Azula…-comentó mirando una foto de su otra hija.-No salió hermosa como su hermano ¬¬, la mandé a matarlo por que sabía que fracasaría y me la quería quitar de encima, ese rostro tan horrible que tiene ¬¬, ¡Y NO TIENE ESTILO!-furioso, se puso a mamarrachear dibujos sobre él matando a su hija.-¡Y NADIE ME TRAE AL AVATAR! Quiero saber quien le hizo esos tatuajes tan lindos :3. En fin…-Ozai se echó sobre el pasto y tuvo una placentera siesta…

Al despertarse, lo sorprendió una vocecita finita…una flor sonriente le estaba hablando.

-Ozín, ven conmigo al mundo de las flores.-le dijo una amapola.

-Si, ven, te divertirás.-secundó un jazmín. Ozai, maravillado, asintió, y cuando se disponía a seguirlas se dio cuenta de la cruel realidad…

-¡USTEDES NO SON NI UNA AMAPOLA NI UN JAZMÍN, SON VIOLETAS TRAIDORAS!-enfadado, quemó a las impostoras. Así que, volvió con una mirada furiosa a su foto favorita, la que más le calmaba…

Momo, que lindo era…había salido primer puesto animal más hot del mundo (Zuko había salido en primer puesto de los humanos, y eso lo hacía sentir muy orgullosa, digo orgulloso, al contrario de Azula, que era la primera en el ranking de más feas y en el ranking de peor vestidas, esto último lo más decepcionante, ¿qué en todos esos años no había aprendido nada de su padre?) pero bueno, se guardó la foto entre sus polleras, DIGO, ropas, y se fue hacia su sala de té DIGO DIGO cámara de fotos DIGO EJEM de guerra.

Mientras nuestro amo y señor el OH GRAN SEÑOR Ozai, caminaba por los pasillos, escuchó un ruido que le impidió continuar con su caminata.

-Pssst…hey tú…-un tipo en las sombras, con ojos rojos y brillantes lo llamó.

-¿Yo?

-No tu abuela imbécil, a quién más ¬¬-dijo el tipo misterioso, dado que el pasillo estaba desierto.

-¿¡MI ABUELA HA REVIVIDO?¡OH POR DIOS, SEGURO QUE HA VENIDO A VENGARSE POR HABERLE PINTADO EN LA CARA "SOY FEA GORDA Y COME PATOS CON CARA DE FIDEOS" Y VA A MATARME CON SU GUISO ESPECIAL DE CACA, PIS, 4 HUEVOS, UN TOQUE DE ACEITE, SAL, NARANJA RALLADA, ESENCIA DE CODORNIZ Y JAMÓN Y QUESO!-el tipo misterioso se sorprendió de lo estúpido que podía ser el Lord del Fuego.

-Es una humillación para mi currículum hiper secreto que cuando vine a hacer una misión hiper secreta de un tema hiper secreto me toque con semejante pelotudo ¬¬(N/A :perdón uu, se que los terminos argentinos no son muy comunes, y que uno se tiene que acostumbrar (en general) a los españoles, pero la tentación pudo uu)-murmuró misteriosamente-mi vida ya no tiene sentido- y de su hiper oculto y misterio (y secreto?) bolsillo sacó un arma que por algún misterioso y secreto motivo no era ni misteriosa ni secreta, y se suicidó. Ozai dejó de chillar y de hacerse bucles con una planchita, y se fue tarareando a su principal destino, feliz de ver a alguien morir nuevamente aunque él no fuera el culpable.

-If you wanna be my lover…-canturreaba, mientras abría la puerta de la cámara de guerra.

-¡_Ozi_ no _vinite_ a ver!-chilló un peculiar dragón rojo.

-En realidad vine a comentarles algo de Zuko, ¿No leen la revistas de chismes? La maestra agua se le insinuó!-respondió enfadado.

-Ay gordo OBVIO que lo leímos bombón pero te estábamos esperando por que tipo que NO SABES, mis fuentes tipo número _one_ me contaron algo re _cool_ tipo naaaa.-dijo el dragón azul.

-¿¡QUÉ?¡CUENTA CUENTA CUENTA CUENTA CUENTA CUENTA CUENTA CUENTA CUENTA CUENTA!

-Ay gordo, para un poco lindo, te cuento es re genial.-el dragón azul invitó al temible Lord a sentarse en su trono.-¿Te hago la uñas mientras?

-Si, y quiero que el rojo me haga los pies.-los dragones se pusieron a pintar y arreglar las uñas de Ozai, mientras le contaban las ultimas novedades…

-…y en las "chismes 24 hs per day" dicen que Angie está embrazada de Bratt-continuaba el dragón azul.

-Yo pensé que era lesbiana o.o…

-Ay gordo, no sabes nada. Y un nene le robo un caramelo a otro y ahora el nene…

-¿Cuál nene?

-Al que le robaron…bueno te sigo contando, el nene quiere vengarse del nene…

-¿Cuál nene?

-Ay Ozi, que tonto que estás hoy, el que le robó…bueno, sigo. Quiere vengarse de él poniendo en su discman música de PARIS HILTON!

-AHHHH!-chilló el hombre, asustado.-¡¿LO QUIERE MATAR ACASO?¡PARIS HILTON ES LO MÁS OUT DEL PLANETA!.

-Si, un espanto…-murmuró el azulado.

-¿_Ozi _que vas a _acé_ con tu bigote?-preguntó el rojizo.

-No sé, creo que le voy a poner un nombre, ¿que les parece Bonifacio? O tal vez debería dejármelo…-murmuró pensativo.

-Ya te dije _Ozi_ que te _dejé_ el bigote que te queda re _sesi_.-opinó el dragón rojo.

-Nada que ver, córtatelo mi amor, no escuches a este dragón de porquería que no sabe ni hablar ¬¬…-respondió el otro dragón, contrariado.

-El odio es _muto_ azulito, ¬¬…

-Se dice mutuo- corrigió pacientemente Ozai- y ninguno de ustedes tiene sentido de la moda, además se re-perdieron la fashion week, yo también porque tengo que atender de asuntos de guerra, pero ustedes ni se acordaron, ¡Están re out por dios!-opinó Ozai. Pero de repente, Momo salió de la nada con un cuchillo y asesinó de una puñalada a cada dragón.

-¡Momo, o mi querido Momo, me salvaste de las garras de esos dragones tan fuera de moda!-Ozai estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar.-Por fin mi querido Momo…esperé por tanto tiempo que me vinieras a salvar, y, oye, ¿sabes que soy viudo, no…?-Ozai suspiró-Momo…¡CÁSATE CON MIGO!-Momo rodó los ojos, y mató a Ozai con otra puñalada-Ohhhhh, estoy muriendo de amor…Momo…-estas fueron las últimas palabras del Lord del Fuego.

FIN(al fin…)

Lamento la tardanza. No tengo justificación(cuántos años pasaron desde entonces?) pero solo puedo culpar a mi crecimiento. Me faltaba escribir una parte del sueño de Ozai que escribí hoy en honor a mi infancia. Como verán hay algunas caritas y expresiones en mayúsculas, recursos que hoy en día ya no utilizo. Pero la tenía que terminar algún día!Espero que se hayan reído tanto como yo (hoy releí todos los capítulos y me morí de la risa, extrañaba mucho el fandom de avatar!)

Un saludo enorme, y gracias por leer!

Lou.


End file.
